Star Wars Beatles Songs
by ButterflyGirlEl3
Summary: A series of Star Wars lyrics I made up put to the melody of Beatles tunes, because Star Wars is awesome and so are the Beatles. Rated T just in case.
1. Table Of Contents

**A lot of people don't get to my newer songs because they're the last chapter. And in my opinion, some of them are better than my older song parodies. So I decided to make a table of contents. Here's a list with the song titles and a brief description of each. Hopefully you will be able to find a song that interests you more easily.**

The Force  
This song takes place during the Clone Wars. A Jedi expresses how the Force helps her/him when he is in trouble. To the tune of "Let It Be".

Hey, Luke  
With his dying breath, Darth Vader gives comfort and advice to the grieving Luke. To the tune of "Hey, Jude".

The Empire Will Rule Forever  
In contrast to "Hey Luke", Vader sings to Luke of how he will kill him and turn Leia to the dark side during their final duel on the second Death Star. To the tune of "Strawberry Fields Forever".

Give Me The Falcon  
Unfortunately, I wrote this one when I had no access to a computer, so it is a bit inaccurate. Han Solo threatens to shoot Lando unless he hands over the _Millennium Falcon_, which he won over a round of sabacc. To the tune of "Drive My Car".

The Flaw  
This song is from Luke's point of view and takes places right before the Battle of Endor. Everything is going well for the Rebels so far in their mission to take out the shield generator. But there's one problem... Vader. To the tune of "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds".

**If you haven't noticed, a lot of my songs are centered around Luke and Vader. So please leave suggestions so I can widen my range of topics!**

**Please review!**


	2. The Force

**This is a series of Beatles songs with Star Wars lyrics to them. I do not own Star Wars or any Beatles songs I use.**

**This song could be sung by pretty much any Jedi and takes place during the Clone Wars.**

The Force ("Let it Be")

When I find myself in times of trouble  
Yoda's counseling comes to me:  
"Through the Force, an answer, there will be."

When the Dark Side starts to creep in  
A comforting thought comes to me:  
Through the Force, the light, you will see.

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.

To help the Separatists and Jedi  
Fighting in this war agree  
Guidance from the Force, there will be.

And though the Sith are evil,  
There is still a chance that they will see,  
Flowing through the Force, peace will be.

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.

(Instrumental solo)

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.

Even when the cause seems hopeless,  
The Force is still there guiding me.  
Guiding until the morrow, may it be.

I wake up to the sounds of battle,  
Master Yoda comes to me:  
"Through the Force, a clear path, there will be."

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.

There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
There will be,  
Through the Force, an answer, there will be.


	3. Hey Luke

**This is a series of Beatles songs with Star Wars lyrics to them. I do not own Star Wars or any Beatles songs I use.**

**This one is sung by Darth Vader to Luke with his dying breath right before the second Death Star explodes.**

Hey Luke ("Hey Jude")

Hey Luke, please don't be sad.  
You have changed me and made me better.  
Remember me not as a dark machine,  
But as a man trying to become better.

Hey Luke, don't be afraid.  
The Force will guide you and Leia.  
Whenever you let it under your skin  
It will calm you and help you think clearer.

And any time you feel in pain, hey Luke, refrain,  
Don't let the dark side overcome you.  
And while she don't know your her bro, hey Luke, please go  
And tell her that she's a Jedi too.

Na, na, na, naaa, naaa, na, na, naaa, naaa.

Hey Luke, you'll make me proud.  
You'll bring balance where I could not.  
Put the Force into other people's hearts,  
And you will start to make it better

So go on now and leave me here, my son, Luke dear.  
Fulfill your destiny, Jedi Knight.  
'Cause don't you know that it's just you and Leia too.  
The last of the Jedi. Please win the fight.

Na, na, na, naaa, naaa, na, na, naaa, naaa. Yeah.

Hey Luke, please don't be sad.  
You have changed me and made me better.  
Remember me not as a dark machine,  
But as a man trying to become  
Better, better, better, better, better, better, oh!

Naaa, naa, naa, na, na, naa, naaa! Na, na, naa, naaa! Hey Luke.

Naaa, naa, naa, na, na, naa, naaa! Na, na, naa, naaa! Hey Luke...

**Let me know if you have any QCCCTAA's: Questions, Comments, Concerns, Corrections, Threats, or Assassination Attempts.**

**Please put in requests for the next Star Wars Beatles song!**


	4. The Empire Will Rule Forever

**This is a series of Beatles songs with Star Wars lyrics to them. I do not own Star Wars or any Beatles songs I use.**

**Katyperry22: You wrote down cupcake fields, so I'm guessing you meant "Strawberry Fields Forever".**

**WritingBookworm: You don't need to know the Beatles that well to enjoy awesomeness!**

**Darth Vader would sing this song during his lightsaber duel with Luke on the second Death Star.**

The Empire Will Rule Forever ("Strawberry Fields Forever")

I will cut you down,  
Jedi Skywalker, with my lightsaber.  
Then I'll turn her  
Into my dark apprentice.  
The Empire will rule forever.

You are a weak fool; your eyes are closed  
To the powers of the dark side.  
I'll show your sister the truth  
And she'll stand by me.  
After you're dead I'll be her guide.

I will cut you down,  
Jedi Skywalker, with my lightsaber.  
Then I'll turn her  
Into my dark apprentice.  
The Empire will rule forever.

I gave you a chance to change sides;  
There is only Sith or Jedi.  
Yet you decided to listen to Obi-wan  
because he said this side is bad.

I will cut you down,  
Jedi Skywalker, with my lightsaber.  
Then I'll turn her  
Into my dark apprentice.  
The Empire will rule forever.

I know that Leia will come to me  
When she hears your mental scream.  
You will be blamed for the death of the Alliance  
and for support she'll turn to me.

I will cut you down,  
Jedi Skywalker, with my lightsaber.  
Then I'll turn her  
Into my dark apprentice.  
The Empire will rule forever.  
The Empire will rule forever.  
The Empire will rule forever.

**Let me know if you have any QCCCTAA's: Questions, Comments, Concerns, Corrections, Threats, or Assassination Attempts.**

**You can put in requests for the next Star Wars Beatles song, or request a Star Wars character or event you want me to write about.**


	5. Give Me The Falcon

**This is a series of Beatles songs with Star Wars lyrics to them. I do not own Star Wars or any Beatles songs I use.**

**WritingBookworm: Yes he does. What do you think he spends all his spare time doing, fantasizing about Padme? :P**

**EsmeAmelia: I'm glad you like these. Here's the song about Han Solo you requested. I realize that a lot of the content is somewhat inaccurate and for that, I apologize. Han won the ****_Falcon_**** from Lando in a sabacc tournament on Cloud City. As for "I Am The Walrus"... it's still a work in progress. I read your profile, and I'm sorry that we don't share the same love for EU. You should read the Timothy Zahn books because, put quite frankly, they're excellent.**

**This is Han Solo singing to Lando Calrissian about their bet on the ****_Millennium Falcon._**** So, without further ado...**

Give Me The Falcon ("Drive My Car")

Asked you Lando if you wanted to play  
You said, "Han, I got nothing to say.  
"What do you want if I happen to lose?"  
"I want a ship, any that I choose."

Lando, you owe me that ship.  
I've got a blaster on my hip.  
On its handle I've got a grip,  
So give me the _Falcon_.

I told you Lando that I'm pretty good.  
And you said, "Solo, that's understood.  
"I know that your sabacc skills are fine.  
"But wait until I show you mine."

Lando, you owe me that ship.  
I've got a blaster on my hip.  
On its handle I've got a grip,  
So give me the _Falcon_.

Right here, yeah, right now, yeah!

_(instrumental solo)_

Lando, you owe me that ship.  
I've got a blaster on my hip.  
On its handle I've got a grip,  
So give me the _Falcon_.

We sat down and started right away.  
I beat you and said, "I'm sorry to say,  
"It puts a big damper on your fun,  
"But I'm taking the _Millennium Falcon_."

Lando, you owe me that ship.  
I've got a blaster on my hip.  
On its handle I've got a grip,  
So give me the _Falcon_.

Right here, yeah, right now, yeah!

Right here, yeah, right now, yeah!

Right here, yeah, right now, yeah!

**Fun Fact: The ****_Millennium Falcon's_**** design was originally based off of a hamburger.**

**Let me know if you have any QCCCTAA's: Questions, Comments, Concerns, Corrections, Threats, or Assassination Attempts.**

**You can put in requests for the next Star Wars Beatles song, or request a Star Wars character or event you want me to write about.**

**Please review!**


	6. The Flaw

**This is a series of Beatles songs with Star Wars lyrics to them. I do not own Star Wars or any Beatles songs I use.**

**These lyrics are from Luke's point of view and takes place right before the Battle of Endor.**

The Flaw ("Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds")

Picture yourself in an Imperial Shuttle,  
With Chewbacca, Han, Leia and the droids.  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
Your father, the former Jedi.

You see his Super Star Destroyer gray  
And you feel a sense of dread.  
Realizing then that you should not have  
Come along.

Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Ahh, ahh.

Land in forest on the planet of Endor  
Wearing a leaf-green camouflage disguise.  
Your mission is to destroy the Empire's shield  
Protecting the star in the sky.

Small furry Ewoks appear from the trees  
And lead your small group away.  
After interpretations, hostile feelings  
Are gone.

But...

Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Vader knows you're here with Rebels.  
Ahh, ahh.

You know you must turn yourself in to Vader.  
He takes you to the Death Star in the sky.  
You hope that the Rebels will beat the Empire  
And you bring back him from the dark side.

Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Ahh, Ahh.

Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Anakin, help me save the Rebels!  
Ahh, Ahh.

**Let me know if you have any QCCCTAA's: Questions, Comments, Concerns, Corrections, Threats, or Assassination Attempts.**

**Please put in requests for the next Star Wars Beatles song, or request a Star Wars character or event you want me to write about. It helps a lot with the brainstorming process!**

**Please review!**


End file.
